En équipe avec le squale
by Raiu-chan
Summary: Reborn a encore une super idée: faire une sorte de chasse au trésor avec les Vongolas et la Varia. Les équipes sont tirés au sort et notre petit Tsuna se retrouve avec Squalo...Ca promet !
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Ils sont pas moi mais à Akira Amano.

**Note**: Je suis la première à faire du Squalo/Tsuna ! (mais qui restera léger). Faut dire aussi, quel pairing bizarre mais bon...Je voulais tenter.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Parfois Tsuna se demandait ce qu'il avait fait au Ciel pour mériter ça. Peut-être qu'on l'avait maudit à la naissance pour que sa vie sois remplie d'emmerdes et de problèmes en tout genre que des adolescents normaux ne devraient même pas connaître. Ce matin Reborn lui avait annoncer que toute sa famille et lui se rendraient dans l'après midi au manoir de la Varia pour un après midi « jeu d'entrainement » qui était censé renforcer l'entente entre l'escouade d'assassin et la famille du Dixième et ainsi leurs permettre d'agir en équipe...Connerie ! L'arcobaleno voulait surement juste s'amuser et il avait quelque chose en tête.

Ils arrivèrent donc au manoir dans le début de l'après midi même Hibari avait accepté contre un combat avec le bébé. En guise de bienvenus, un couteaux de Belphegor passa à quelques centimètres de la tête de Tsuna et on entendit un « Ushishishi loupé ». Le prince apparu devant la porte et Gokudera commença à crier après le blond pour avoir attenté à la vie de son Juudaime. Squalo arriva derrière le prince et les conduisit dans le salon où le reste des membres de la Varia attendaient. Enfin attendaient...Lussuria lisait un magasine féminin, Mammon faisait ses comptes et Xanxus, dans son fauteuil, buvait un verre de bourdon et leur fit l'honneur de les saluer avec un « Déchets ».

Reborn sauta de l'épaule de Ryohei et leurs expliqua rapidement le jeu :

_Le but de jeu est simple, vous serez en équipes de deux, bien sur ils seront désignés par tirage au sort, vous laissez le choix ne serait pas amusant.

Certain commencèrent à râler mais le regard tueur du bébé fit même taire Gokudera et Bel.

_Vous devrez retrouver le « Leon d'or », continua Reborn en montrant une reproduction du Leon en forme de statue d'or. Il sera caché dans un endroit du manoir et vous pourrez chercher n'importe où et dès qu'une équipe à le trophée, elle revient dans le salon et j'irais stopper la recherche des autres.

_Ahahah ça à l'air amusant.

_Espèce d'imbécile arrête de tout prendre à la légère. Le réprimanda Gokudera qui espérait avoir assez de chance pour se retrouver avec son boss.

_Ushishishi le prince ne veut pas se retrouver en équipe avec ses paysans. Dit Bel en désignant les Vongola.

_C'est extrêmement pas sympa de dire ça, Tête de Diadème. Fit Ryohei qui venait de trouver un surnom pour le blond qui sembla le regarder bizarrement.

_Tête de Diadème ? Ushishishsi, le sportif débile va finir en passoire. Le prince sortit ses couteaux.

_S'il vous plait calmez vous. Tenta Tsunayoshi qui voyez déjà ses gardiens prêt à se battre.

_Ma ma ma, Tsuna-chan a raison, un peu de tenue les enfants. Approuva Lussuria qui n'avait pas envie que son Ryohei soit transformé en cactus.

_Vous êtes bruyants, je vais vous mordre à mort. Lança Hibari qui se décolla du mur et sortie ses tonfas.

_VOIII, tu crois que tu nous fait peur ?

_Je vais vous buter bande de déchets. Assena Xanxus, en balançant son verre en direction de Squalo qui pour une fois, vit arriver le projectile et se pencha de justesse.

Un coup de feu retentit, faisant taire et stopper tout le monde qui se tourna vers un Reborn au regard flippant, il annonça d'une voix froide où transparaissait mille menaces de morts au premier suicidaire qui oserait l'ouvrir.

_Bon maintenant vous allez piocher dans se chapeau un bout de papier et vous irez avec la personne ayant la même couleur que vous.

Tour à tour tout le monde piocha dans un Leon transformé en urne. Tsuna plongea sa main avec appréhension, il ressortit un papier et découvrit qu'il avait un point bleu.

_J'ai un point orange. Annonça Levi.

_Moi aussi à l'extrême ! Répondit le boxeur en agitant son papier, la première paire était faite.

_Qui s'est qui a un point rouge ? Demanda Gokudera, il vit Gola Mosca affichait quelque chose sur son panneau de communication: point rouge analysait partenaire du jeu: Gokudera Hayato.

_Je fais équipe avec le robot ! S'exclama le gardien de la tempête, peut ravis mais au moins la machine ne lui casserait pas les oreilles et il pourrait peut-être se rendre utile.

Tsuna soupira de soulagement, il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter que son auto-proclamé bras droit tente de faire exploser un membre de la Varia, quoi que...

_Qui a un point jaune ? Demanda timidement Chrome qui était un peu resté en retrait pour gérer Lambo.

_Ushishishi, je suis donc avec la paysanne. Constata le prince en montrant son point jaune. La jeune femme ne se sentit pas franchement à l'aise devant le sourire de psychopathe de Bel mais elle le cacha en l'imaginant en train de danser la samba, technique que lui avait apprise Mukuro pour ne plus se sentir intimider par quelqu'un, résultat elle dû s'empêcher de rire et tout le monde crus qu'elle rougissait de gène.

_J'ai un point bleu.

_Voiii ! Je suis avec toi !

Le gardien du ciel regarda le gardien de la pluie Varia le fixait d'un air renfrogné. Voilà qu'il se retrouvait avec le bras droit de Xanxus, enfin il aurait put se retrouver avec Xanxus lui même...Tsunayoshi frissonna en pensant qu'il avait frôlé la catastrophe.

_Lambo-san a un point vert ! S'écria le gamin à la coupe afros.

_Je suis avec toi. Répondit Lussusia qui regrettait de ne pas être avec un beau mec mais sa fibre maternel prenant le dessus, il était quand même ravis de s'occuper du plus jeune.

_T'as des bonbons ?

_Euh, oui.

_Mouahahaha alors je veux bien que tu sois avec Lambo-san. Répondit le Bovino qui se moquait de savoir avec qui il était tant qu'il pouvait avoir des bombons.

_J'ai un point noir, d'ailleurs vous me rendrez les papiers pour que je puisse les recycler. Fit Mammon.

_Alors on sera ensemble. Dit Yamamoto avec un grand sourire un peu bête.

L'arcobaleno de la brume le considéra quelques secondes avant d' hausser les épaules, après tout tant qu'il n'avait pas à dépenser un centime.

Soudain l'affreuse réalité s'imposa au gardien du ciel Vongola: les deux dernier restant étaient Xanxus et Hibari ! Un couinement d'horreur franchit les lèvres de Tsuna, ils allaient se battre, c'est sur. Ils se jaugeait déjà du regard, armes en main.

_Tu as intérêt à être à la hauteur déchet.

_Je vais te mordre à mort.

_Je vais te tuer.

_Stoppe, Xanxus, Hibari vous vous tuerez plus tard. D'ailleurs je tiens a vous précisez qu'ils vous est interdit de vous tuer pendant ce jeux. Bon alors les équipes sont donc:

Ryohei et Levi, Gokudera et Gola Mosca, Tsuna et Squalo, Chrome et Belphegor, Lambo et Lussuria, Yamamoto et Mammon et pour finir Hibari et Xanxus.

Ces paires étaient carrément étrange voir même décalé vu les différence de caractère de certain. Reborn eut un petit sourire satisfait, ce jeux promettait d'être vraiment intéressent.

_Vous pouvez y aller, le jeux est lancer vous avez jusqu'à 18 heures.

Les équipes commencèrent à partir chacun d'un côté, Xanxus et Hibari s'ignorait superbement, et Tsuna pria pour que tout se passe bien, ainsi sursauta-t-il de surprise quand Squalo le poussa légèrement vers le couloir, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire glisser sur le tapis et il se ramassa lamentablement.

_Voiii ! Tu peux pas faire attention ? Je sens qu'on vas pas allez loin. Lança l'épéiste qui croisa les bras devant le jeune parrain toujours à terre.

_Dé...désolé. S'excusa le japonais en se relevant, lui qui ne voulait pas passer pour un véritable boulet s'était mal partie.

Franchement, il haïssait Reborn pour avoir ce genre d'idée.

* * *

Voila merci d'avoir lu ! Alors comment vont se débrouiller ces deux là ? Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre. Les reviews sont appréciées ^^ même les méchantes.


	2. C'est nous qui auront l'indice !

**Disclaimer**: ils sont encore à Akira Amano.

**Note**: Merci pour les reviews ^^, c'est vrai que le Tsuna/Squalo c'est rare. Alors oui il y auras surement d'autres couples ( je vous direz pas encore lesquels) et pour ce qui est du manoir, c'est sur qu'il va pas survivre XD.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_Voiii ! Mais bon sang ! Il est où ce truc ?

Tsuna retint un soupir: c'était la troisième fois que le gardien de la pluie s'énervait tout seul car depuis deux heures, ils n'avaient toujours pas trouver le « Leon d'or ». Ils avait fait tout le rais-de-chaussée, croisé l'équipe de Yamamoto qui servait de perchoir à Mammon qui lui indiquait les endroits où aller. Le japonais avait dû retenir le squale qui voulait passer ses nerfs en combattant le baseballeur.

_Bon on va tenter, l'étage. Annonça Squalo en se dirigeant vers l'escalier. Ils grimpèrent les marches et Tsuna tenta un début de conversation:

_A ton avis, y aurait-il un endroit auquel personnes ne penserait aller ?

L'épéiste resta silencieux quelques minutes avant de répondre:

_La chambre du boss.

_Ah, on peut peut-être essayer là bas ?

Squalo se retourna vers lui et le regarda comme si Tsuna avait une deuxième tête en plus.

_Même pas en rêve ! La personne qui y foutrait les pieds se ferait directement descendre par Xanxus, c'est à peine si il laisse les femmes de chambres y aller.

Pourquoi cela n'étonnait qu'à moities le gardien du ciel ? Pourtant Reborn était suffisamment sadique pour avoir justement planqué le trophée là bas. Ils fouillèrent toutes les autres chambres mais trouvèrent Chrome bloquant la porte de chambre de Squalo.

_Chrome, tu es toute seule ? Où est Belphegor ? Demanda Tsuna.

L'illusionniste les regarda un peu embarrassée.

_Ben...Il est dans la chambre.

_Voiii ! Qu'es qu'il fout dans ma chambre ?

_Il cherche le Leon d'or dans votre chambre depuis...Dix minutes et je devais faire le guet.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux long poussa l'adolescente et pénétra dans la pièce pour trouver un Bel entrain de fouiller dans un placard, le sol était jonché de multiple affaires appartenant à l'épéiste. Le prince prenait apparemment beaucoup de plaisir à chercher le trophée.

_Bel ! Casses toi de ma chambre !

_Ushishishi, je n'ai pas trouvé le trophée mais Mammon sera ravis de savoir que tu caches de l'argent personnel dans tes caleçons. Jolie caleçons à motifs de requins d'ailleurs.

Squalo rougit légèrement et sortit le blond de la pièce par le col de son pull rayé. Tsuna se demandait comment cette bande de barge pouvait vivre dans le même manoir sans se tuer ? Soudain un bruit d'explosion retentit dans le jardin, ils se précipitèrent vers la fenêtre et ils purent voire Hibari se battre contre Xanxus, l'explosion n'étant que le bruit du tir du chef de la Varia qui venait de démolir la véranda.

_On devrait pas les arrêter ? Demanda Chrome.

_Surement pas, ce connard de boss est de mauvais humeur ces derniers temps, qu'il se défoule ça lui fera pas de mal.

Et il partit sans attendre, Tsuna souhaita bonne chance à sa gardienne de la brume. Ils entendirent la voix de Reborn sortant de nul part:

_Comme je vois que vous patinez dans la semoule depuis presque trois heures, voilà ce que je propose: Le premier duo arrivé dans le salon principal, partira avec un indice.

_Vite faut descendre ! S'écria Squalo en attrapant la main de Tsuna et le tirant derrière lui. L'épéiste courait tellement vite que Tsuna décollait presque du sol. Ryohei et Levi surgirent du couloir opposé. Le gardien du soleil et de celui de la pluie Varia était au coude à coude encombrant le couloir.

_C'est nous qui auront l'indice à l'extrême !

_Voiii ! Même pas en rêve ! Gamin, cour plus vite !

_Hiii, je fais ce que je peux !

Alors qu'ils arrivaient près des escaliers, les quatre trébuchèrent en sentant quelque chose retenir leurs pieds freinant leurs courses et ils se ramassèrent lamentablement devant les escaliers.

_Ushishishi, le prince et la paysanne auront cet indice.

Bel se servit de la rampe d'escalier pour descendre plus vite suivie par Chrome qui utilisait son trident pour garder l'équilibre. Mais un projectile surgissant de nulle part atteignit le blond au visage, le faisant tomber de la rampe et Chrome descendit pour l'aider. Yamamoto apparut dans le hall et la batte de base ball qui tenait dans les mains disparut.

_Ahahaha, désolé mais c'est nous qui l'auront.

_Si ce trophée est en or, je pourrais le revendre et en tirer un bon prix. Donc je veux bien faire des efforts. Fit Mammon qui savait que le sportif allait lui être utile.

L'équipe du gardien de la pluie Vongola et de la brume Varia coururent vers le couloir menant au salon, la dernière ligne droite. Mais la fenêtre du couloir explosa, avec l'entrée du Gola Mosca dont Gokudera se servait apparemment de propulseur ce qui eut pour effet de gêner la progression des deux autres puisque le passages étaient encombrées de débris. Mammon nota mentalement qu'il devrait faire payer cet abruti de fumeur pour les réparations.

_Belle entrée Gokudera.

_C'est moi qui aurait l'indice imbécile de sportif ! Raah ! Je suis coincé !

En effet le gardien de la tempête était coincé sur un des bras du robot et ce dernier semblait avoir beugait, bloquant le métisse.

_Vooii ! Gamin, viens ici ! Ordonna l'épéiste au japonais qui venait de le rejoindre à l'entrée du couloir. Tu as intérêt à leur passer devant.

_Hein ?

Avant qu'il ne puissent comprendre, Tsuna sentit Squalo le soulevait du sol par le col, Il prit son élans et le lança de toute ses forces dans le couloir comme un projectile.

_Hiiiii !

Tsuna traversa le couloir sous le regard surpris des autres, les cris d'indignations et d'inquiétudes de Gokudera. Le Decimo traversa la porte fermée et s'écrasa dans le couloir juste devant Reborn qui attendait patiemment sur un canapé. Les autres déboulèrent dans le hall et Gokudera se précipita vers son boss.

_Juudaime ! Vous allez bien ?

_Euh, à première vu tout fonctionne. Répondit Tsuna en se relevant avec l'aide de Yamamoto.

_Toi ! Espèce de connard ! Comment as tu osé faire ça au Juudaime ? Cria le fumeur à Squalo. Ce dernier haussa les épaules et sourit:

_Au moins on a gagné puis je te signale que c'est pas encore mon boss, c'est juste un gamin.

L'Arcobaleno les laissa s'engueuler encore un peu avant de faire signe à l'équipe gagnante d'approcher.

_Bon alors voilà l'indice: Le silence doit y régner et c'est par maladresse que vous y accéderez. Voilà maintenant vous n'avez plus que trois heures pour trouver.

_Euh...Squalo-san tu as compris quelque chose ? Demanda Tsunayoshi complétement largué, étant nul en énigme.

_Pfff aucune idée, c'était bien la peine de courir. Grogna l'épéiste et ils partirent vers le deuxième étage. Passant devant une porte ressemblant à celle d'un frigo géant, Tsuna posa la question au gardien de la pluie Varia.

_C'est la chambre froide de Lussuria .

_Chambre froide ?

Squalo eut une mou un peu dégouté:

_C'est là qu'il entrepose ses cadavres enfin comme il préfère dire: ses petits amis.

_Ah oui, je me souviens que Ryohei m'avait parlé des avances de votre gardien du soleil.

Fit Tsuna en frissonnant, pauvre Ryohei, il comprenait maintenant pourquoi ce dernier joué à cache-cache quand la Varia venait à Namimori.

_ Pourquoi la fenêtre est cassé ?

_Ça fait deux mois quelle est comme ça. Levi et Bel jouaient au foot dans le jardin et ils l'ont explosé et comme Mammon veut pas payer la réparation, on l'a laissé comme ça.

Tsuna avait raison: la Varia était vraiment une bande de barges. Il ne préféra pas demander ce que contenait la pièce: si tu rentres, je te cramerais la gueule, déchet.

_Vous ne vivez pas ensemble avec ta famille ? Demanda le Squale qui fouillait dans la salle de sport.

_Non mais Reborn m'as dit qu'on vivrait dans le même manoir quand je deviendrais parrain.

_Vooi, tes gardiens on pas l'air d'être terrible à vivre.

_Alors là pas du tout ! S'exclama sans réfléchir Tsuna, ils finissent toujours par s'engueuler, Hibari-san veut toujours nous mordre à mort, Ryohei est inépuisable, puis Mukuro finit toujours par prendre possession du corps de Chrome pour se battre avec Hibari. Lambo...

_Vooiii ! Mais c'est rien ça ! Le coupa l'épéiste, Toi tu n'as pas à gérer un boss mal luné qui te jette des verres dans la tronche, un prince sadique qui te met de la teinture dans ton shampoing, un abruti qui fait sauter l'électricité pour tester ses attaques, un illusionniste pingre qui te raque jusqu'à ton dernier centime. Y a que Gola Mosca qu'est calme car on le débranche et encore, parfois il est bloqué sur « annihilation des humains ».

Tsuna se mit alors à plaindre sincèrement le gardien de la pluie, mais comment faisait-il pour supporter tout ça ? Alors qu'il vérifiait si rien ne se trouvait derrière un appareil de musculation, le japonais se prit les pieds dans une haltère et traversa le mur en face de lui.

Traversé ? Pensa avec étonnement Tsuna en regardant le trou qu'il avait crée.

_Gamin, ça va ? Demanda le squale en regardant le passage secret que le Vongola venait de trouver.

_Oui...Hiiii, une araignée !

_Mais comment tu as put battre Xanxus ?

Mais Squalo sentit qu'avoir trouvé cet endroit était une bonne chose, après tout l'énigme du bébé disait bien: on y accède par maladresse. De ce point de vu là, il était franchement avantagé avec le futur parain.

_Bon allons y.

* * *

Voila merci d'avoir lu ! ^^ La suite au prochain chapitre ! See you again ! ( les reviews sont toujours appréciées )


	3. Sa cherche le trophée et sa éternue

Disclaimer: Toujours pas à moi mais à Akira Amano.

Note: Merci pour vos reviews ! Alors voilà le nouveau chapitre et j'ai plus rien à dire à part

bonne lecture ^^

* * *

_Bon allons y.

Le japonais se releva mais un léger sifflement de douleur lui échappa ce qui fit se retourner Squalo.

_Quoi ?

_Je me suis tordu la cheville. Répondit Tsuna mais il s'empressa d'ajouter devant l'air exaspéré de l'épéiste. Mais ça va, je vais marcher.

_Voiii, si je te laisse marcher avec une cheville tordu, t'es capable de te ramasser dans les escaliers. Je vais te porter. Annonça le Squale en s'approchant du japonais qui rougit.

_Non, non, franchement c'est pas la peine.

_Je te demande pas ton avis.

Tsuna se résigna et se laissa porter par le gardien de la pluie Varia. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Squalo pour se tenir. L'épéiste s'étonna de la légèreté du Decimo, une vrai plume. Il ne connaissait pas ce passage ni même où il conduisait mais rien que l'idée de pouvoir se planquer ici quand Xanxus était d'humeur massacrante, le réjouissait intérieurement. Il se demandait d'ailleurs comment ce dernier se débrouillait avec le gamin des nuages Vongola.

Dans la cuisine, Xanxus éternua et se demanda qui était le déchet qui pouvait bien parler de lui dans son dos. Il se retourna vers l'autre déchet qui lui servait de partenaire pour voir ce dernier fouiller sans entrain dans les placards. Franchement ce jeux était une véritable connerie, son manoir allait être un véritable bordel. En plus, sa véranda était foutu, bon c'était sa faute mais il obligerait Mammon à payer les réparations.

_Eh, tu pourrais chercher ou je vais te mordre à mort. Lança Hibari.

_Je vois pas pourquoi je le ferais, déchet. Répondit le boss de la Varia en se servant un verre de bourbon.

Hibari le toisa d'un regard noir, pourquoi n'avait-il pas le droit de tuer son équipier ? Quel règle merdique, franchement...Si seulement cette tête d'ananas se ramenait, il pourrait se battre contre lui.

Dans le jardin, Chrome entendit Mukuro éternuer dans son esprit.

__A vos souhaits, Mukuro-sama._

__Merci ma petite Chrome. _

L'adolescente reporta son attention sur sa fouille de la cabane à jardin quand elle sentit les fils du prince glisser sur ses vêtements.

_Bel-san, vous pouvez enlever vos fils ? Demanda poliment la jeune fille tandis que l'autre lui lançait un sourire diabolique, bon ok, un peu plus que d'habitude.

_Ushishishi, non le prince veut voir les sous-vêtements de la paysanne.

Chrome rougit fortement et elle sentit les fils coupants se resserrer.

__Je vais le..._Commença Mukuro qui n'appréciait guère que ce prince pervers veuille déshabiller sa petite Chrome.

Mais il fût interrompus quand la jeune femme mit un grand coup du manche de son trident dans le ventre du blond qui se plia sous le coup, détendant par la même occasion les fils. Mukuro pensa avec satisfaction que les cours de self-défence étaient très utiles. La gardienne de la brume se demanda si Lambo s'en sortait de son côté.

_ATCHOUM !

_Tiens, Lambo-chan voilà un mouchoir.

Le gamin Bovino prit le mouchoir que lui tendait le gardien du soleil. Ils étaient actuellement dans le grenier et Lambo fouinait dans les cartons pendant que Lussuria retrouvait des babioles qu'il pensait avoir perdus, comme se boa violet. Lambo courut vers le gardien du soleil pour lui demander de nouveaux bonbons mais il trébucha et son bazooka lui atterrit sur la tête.

_Lambo-chan ? Demanda Lussuria quand la fumé commença à se dissiper.

_Oui, ah mes ramens vont être froid. Constata le Lambo du futur de 10 ans, avec un bol de ramens dans les mains.

_Ouah ! Lambo-chan, tu es devenus un beau gosse ! S'exclama ravit le gardien de la Varia en attrapant le jeune homme dans ses bras.

_Ah non ! Pas toi !

Lambo se dégagea et se précipita hors du grenie, le gardien du soleil sur ses talons.

_Reviens, Lambo-chan ! Tu serais parfait dans ma chambre froide !

_Au secours ! Mama ! Tsuna ! Même Stupidera, je m'en fiche mais à l'aide !

Sur le toit, Gokudera éternua en frissonnant, il commençait à avoir froid. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver se fichus trophée, lui qui voulait rendre son chef fière de lui en lui ramenant le trophée et ce robot, là qui servait à rien !

_Bon, on redescend.

Mais le robot ne réagissait pas. Gokudera tira une nouvelle bouffé de cigarette et s'approcha vers Gola Mosca, ce foutu tas de ferraille avait encore beugait. Il commença chercher un bouton pour le réenclencher. Il appuya sur un bouton rouge qui sembla rallumer le robot car les yeux de ce dernier clignotèrent en rouge:

_Bip, code rouge activé, fonction programmé: annihilation des humains. Cible enregistré: Gokudera Hayato.

Gola Mosca se retourna vers le Vongola qui en laissa tomber sa clope, il était dans la merde. Il évita un rayons meurtrier et aperçut au loin Ryohei se disputer avec son partenaire.

_Abrutie de sportif. Il sortit se dynamites. Et abrutie de robot.

En effet le gardien du soleil Vongola et de la foudre Varia s'engueulaient depuis cinq bonne minutes, après un éternuement sonore provenant du boxeur, la dispute reprit:

_Mais puisque je te dis de te servir un peu plus de ton cerveau !

_La théorie c'est nul à l'extrême rien n'est mieux que la pratique !

Motif de l'engueulade ? L'un voulait établir une stratégie de recherche et l'autre voulait foncer dans le tas.

_Je te signale que c'est pour ça que tu n'es pas populaire dans les sondages ! Lança Levi.

_Quels sondages ? Demanda Ryohei qui ne comprenait extrêmement pas.

_Sur un site, un classement du ranking prince à classé les mafieux du plus au moins populaires parmis les filles.

_Eh tu es combien toi ?

Levi laissa planer un silence et Ryohei crut qu'il faisait le fière mais pas du tout: le gardien de la foudre Varia était en effet dans les derniers de la liste.

_Elles aiment peut-être pas les sportifs, Yamamoto doit pas être mieux à l'extrême.

_Je te préviens, t'auras pas de mouchoir sauf si tu me rémunères.

Lança Mammon quand le gardien de la pluie Vongola éternua, ils se trouvaient dans le garage.

_Ahahaha pas grave, j'en avais un.

L'illusionniste le regarda vaguement avant de proférer un profond soupire. Devant le regard interrogateur du baseballeur, Mammon s'expliqua sans se faire payer pour une fois, chose rare.

_Je vois que tu achètes cette marque de mouchoir qui est l'une des plus cher du marché, en n'en prenant des moins cher tu pourrais faire des économies de...

Yamamoto l'arrêta d'un signe de main, un peu perdus.

_Tu sais, je suis pas accros à l'argent donc les économies...

C'est surtout qu'il sentait poindre les termes techniques et la migraine qui les accompagnaient. Il se demanda comment Squalo s'en sortait.

_Atchoum !

_A tes souhaits Squalo-san.

Le squale grogna un « merci gamin » avant d'arriver en bas des escaliers. Le jeune parrain insista pour que le gardien de la pluie le dépose au sol, lui assurant que sa cheville allez mieux.

_Ok, mais évite de te gameler encore une fois, on dirait le Cavalonne. ( quelque part en Italie, Dino éternua).

Ils arrivèrent dans une vaste bibliothèque qui contenait plusieurs ouvrages qui ne disait rien du tout à Squalo.

_Voii ! On a une bibliothèque secrète. Eh, je pourrais me planquer là quand Xanxus est de mauvaise humeur. Constata l'épéiste.

Tsuna sourit à cette remarque et commença à explorer la pièce secrète. Quand au détour d'un couloir, il poussa un cris très virile:

_Hiiiii !

Squalo arrivant en courant, si c'était encore à cause d'une araignée, il découpait ce gamin en sashimis. Tsuna lui fonça dessus percutant la poitrine de l'épéiste et ce dernier aperçut ce qui avait fichu la trouille à l'adolescent.

_VOIII ! Mais c'est quoi CA ?

* * *

Voila merci d'avoir lu ! Qu'on donc trouver Tsuna et Squalo, vous le saurez au prochain chapitre ! See you again.


	4. On a gagné !

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi mais à Akira Amano, même si j'ai enlevé Mukuro et qu'il est attaché dans mon placard.

**Note**: Merci encore pour vos reviews ! Bon on se rapproche de la fin de cette petite fic au pairing pas commun.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_VOII ! Mais c'est quoi CA ?

La raison du hurlement de Squalo ? Au centre de la bibliothèque secrète se tenait un énorme robot en forme de Leon mais de couleur doré. D'ailleurs ce détaille fit tiquer Tsuna qui ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer en pointant du doigt le robot:

_Attend, c'est ce robot de 5 mètres de haut qu'on doit ramener comme trophée ?

_J'ai bien l'impression que oui. Ça ressemble à la description de l'arcobaleno, en beaucoup plus gros. Vooi ! Mais comment on va le transporter ?

C'était bien une idée de Reborn ! Tsuna en avait marre des lubies de son prof particulier. Franchement un trophée avec une taille normal, c'était trop lui demander ? Alors qu'ils cherchaient un moyen de faire sortir le robot de la pièce, les yeux de la machine s'allumèrent et sa patte avant se leva, bien décidé à écraser le gardien du ciel. Ce dernier esquiva de justesse tandis que l'épéiste se lançait contre le robot pour essayait de le mettre hors service, il le ramènerait en pièces détachées si il le fallait. Squalo frappa le robot mais ne lui fit même pas une égratignure et il dû éviter la queue de la machine qui tentait de le fauchait. Cependant Tsuna ne fût pas assez rapide et il se retrouva la tête en bas, la taille entourait par la queue de la machine et son tee-shirt lui tombait sur le visage.

_Gamin ! Prends une pilule de dernière volonté ! Lui cria Squalo qui se surprit à mater la peau blanche du Vongola.

_J'arrive pas à les attraper ! Cria Tsuna pendant que le robot attaquait l'épéiste, lui donnant un tour de manège gratuit et son estomac était loin d'être d'apprécier .

_Voii ! Bon, j'arrive.

Le gardien de la pluie sauta sur le dos de la machine et donna un grand coup d'épée qui, ce coup ci, trancha net la partie de la machine retenant le Decimo. Tsuna tomba au sol et se releva rapidement en voyant la patte du Leon tentait de l'écraser une nouvelle fois. Il avala une de ses pilules et passa en hyper mode.

_Bon comment on va remettre cette machine à Reborn ? Je pense qu'il est capable de nous pénaliser si on a détruit le trophée.

_Faudrait le désactiver. J'ai vu deux boutons à la base du coup, l'un deux doit surement le désactiver. Fit Squalo qui esquiva un rayons meurtrie que lança un des yeux de la machine. Le bébé avait vraiment l'art de compliquer jusqu'à une simple chasse au trésor.

_Distrait le, je vais tenter de le désactiver.

_Voii, commence pas à me donner des ordres, t'es pas Xanxus. Protesta un peu Squalo.

_Encore heureux, bon fait ce que je te demande s'il te plait Squalo-san. Demanda poliment mais ferment Tsuna en hyper mode.

Le gardien de la pluie grogna encore mais se jeta devant le robot tandis que le Decimo s'envola jusqu'à la base du coup du Leon d'or. Il trouva les boutons mais un dilemme s'imposa: bouton bleue ou bouton rouge ? Et sa super intuition lui soufflait que quelque soit le bouton qu'il choisirait, ce qui en découlerait ne lui plairait pas. Il préféra demander au Squale:

_Squalo-san, tu préfères quoi: le rouge ou le bleu ?

_C'est quoi cette question à la con ?

_C'est pour m'aider à choisir.

_Voiiii ! En gros si ça foires se sera de ma faute ! S'indigna le squale qui repoussa une des pattes. Bon, Bleu !

Tsuna appuya sur la touche bleu en priant que sa marche. Le Leon d'or se stoppa et Squalo en profita pour rejoindre le gardien du ciel sur le dos de la machine.

_On à réussi ! S'exclama avec un soupir de soulagement le japonais en redevenant normal.

Mais Squalo n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre qu'un bourdonnement se fit entendre.

_VOII ! Quoi encore ?

Et comme pour répondre à sa question des propulseurs apparurent aux pattes de la machine et s'allumèrent. Les deux hommes furent propulsés avec la machine vers le sommet et Squalo ramena Tsuna vers lui pour le protéger quand ils percutèrent le plafond. Ils arrivèrent dans le salon où attendait Reborn qui dissimula son sourire derrière son fedora en voyant Squalo couchait sur son élève. Le squale se releva en grognant toute les insultes qu'il connaissait et aida l'autre à se relever. Le gardien de la pluie constata l'énorme trous qu'avait formé le robot dans le sol du salon, Mammon allait faire une crise cardiaque vu les réparations qui s'annonçaient.

_Bravo vous avez gagné et ramené le Leon d'or ! Je vais donc annoncer aux autres que le jeu est finie.

_Mais Reborn...On a détruit le plafond, enfin le sol, enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Cria Tsuna devant la désinvolture dont faisait preuve son tuteur.

_Voooiii ! Oui y a intérêt à ce que se soient vous qui payait les réparations !

_ Mais oui et la marmotte met le chocolat dans le papier alu. Répondit doucement l'arcobaleno.

_Hein ?

_Non rien, bon je vais les chercher.

Les deux hommes contournèrent le robot qui était enfin éteint et s'assirent dans le canapé. Ils se mirent à comparer leurs familles respectifs, Squalo trouvant tout de même la famille du jeune parrain moins tarés que les autres membres de la Varia.

_Enfin le plus dure à gérer c'est quand même Xanxus et ses sautes d'humeurs incroyables.

_J'espère qu'ils ne se sont pas entretués lui et Hibari-san. Commença à s'inquiéter Tsuna.

_Ah oui, ce gamin à l'air d'avoir lui aussi un foutu caractère.

_Je te le fait pas dire, tu arrives deux secondes en retard au collège, tu te fait mordre à mort.

_Moi je m'inquiéterais plutôt pour ta gardienne de la brume, Bel est en pleine période hormonales comme dirait Lussuria.

_Quoi ? Bon y a Mukuro je suppose qu'il ne laisserait rien arriver de mal à Chrome.

_C'est vrai que c'est la deuxième partie de ton gardien de la brume. Enfin Xanxus lui c'est pas une période mais une constante ! Vooiii et j'en fais les frais.

Tsuna se sentie rougir sans raison, avait-il bien compris ?

_Xanxus...N'as pas de copine ? Demanda le jeune homme.

_Pfff ! Ça risque pas ! Enfin, c'est pas désagréable donc je me plains pas...Voii gamin, tu as chaud ? T'es tout rouge.

En effet Tsuna ressemblait à une tomate bien mûr, étant encore un adolescent sans expérience, il lui arrivait encore de rougir comme, je cite Reborn, une pucelle effarouchée.

_Euh oui c'est ça ! Ahahah...

Heureusement pour une fois son tuteur arriva au bon moment avec les autres membres de la du jeu. Ils virent arriver Gokudera et le Gola Mosca un peu cabossé de par tout, Belphegor avec son habituelle grand sourire et Chrome semblait bien proche du prince, rougissant légèrement. Ryohei et Levi, ces deux derniers étaient étrangement silencieux, Ryohei ayant l'air extrêmement déprimé, Lambo se gavait de bonbon donnait par Lussuria en mode « Mama », Yamamoto et Mammon semblait en pleine conversation financière et économique et pour finir arriva Xanxus, légèrement titubant, une bouteille en main et Hibari dans le même état que le chef de la Varia mais aussi de plus mauvaise humeur.

_Bon alors je vous annonce que c'est donc le duo de Tsuna et de Squalo qui ont gagné la chasse au trésor.

_Bravo Juudaime !

_Bien joué Tsuna.

_Bravo boss.

_C'est génial à l'extrême ! Fit Ryhoei avec moi d'entrain que d'habitude.

_Ouinnn ! Lambo-san a perdu ! Pleurnicha le bovin bien vite consolé par un bonbon ( même si Gokudera voulait l'encastrer dans le mur pour le faire taire). Hibari ne répondit rien préfèrent s'appuyer contre le mur pour avoir un appuie stable ( bizarrement le sol bougeait sous ses pieds...). Bel ricana pour cacher sa déception d'avoir perdu, il était un prince tout de même ! Mais bon il avait gagné autre chose...

_Bel, cache moi ça. Fit Doucement Mammon qui retrouva son perchoir habituel. Le prince perdit son sourire un petite seconde en referment sa veste longue qui cachait...Ce qui fallait cacher.

_Tu parles ce déchet de Sawada à surement dû plus être un boulet qu'autre chose. Mais comment as tu pu supporter ce déchet tout l'après midi, Squalo ? Je suis sur que c'est toi qui à dû trouver ce foutu trophée. Lâcha Xanxus, toujours aussi aimable et de la plus pur mauvaise fois.

Gokudera qui allait répliquer pour protéger son boss fût devancé par un autre bras droit:

_Voiii ! Il est toujours plus agréable que toi ! Lui au moins me balance pas des verres dans la tronche quand il est en colère et en plus avec lui on peut discuter ! Et pour information, c'est lui qui a trouvé le trophée ! Abrutie de Boss mauvais joueur !

Il y eut un grand silence tout le monde était complétement soufflé et même Reborn ne s'attendait pas à ça. Tsuna eut un rougissement incontrôlable, il venait de se faire défendre par le bras droit, la personne la plus fidèle à Xanxus. Le jour où Hibari déclare qu'en vérité il déteste Namimori et vas y foutre le feu devrait être bientôt.

Le squale se rendit compte du silence qu'il avait provoqué et se sentit un peu gêné, il se tourna vers son boss et vit ce dernier afficher un air très sombre. Oh merde...

_On réglera ça quand ils seront partie déchet. La voix De Xanxus lui promettait d'infinie souffrances. D'ailleurs je crois qu'il est temps pour vous de partir et vite.

Reborn fit un hochement affirmatif de la tête, même si assister à une scène de ménage entre le gardien du Ciel Varia et celui de la pluie ne lui déplairaient pas. Mais ils devaient rentrer pour le dinez, la mama faisait son plat préféré. Les Vongola saluèrent leurs homologue de la Varia, les duos promirent de se revoir sans les autres, commencent à sympathiser, Belphegor fila son numéro à Chrome et Tsuna se fit ébouriffer les cheveux par Squalo. Dans l'ensemble l'objectif de Reborn: crée des entente entre les deux groupes commençait à être atteint.

* * *

Voila, merci d'avoir lu ! Mais que c'est-il passé pendant que Tsuna et Squalo se battaient contre le Leon d'or ? Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre ! See you again !


	5. Ce qui c'est passé pendant

**Diclaimer**: ben comme d'habitude, même si j'ai Muku-chan dans mon placard ^^. Ils sont toujours à Akira Amano.

**Note**: Encore merci pour les reviews ^^. voilà donc le chapitre de ce qui passait avec les autres duos.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Mais que c'est-il passé pendant que Tsunayoshi et Squalo affrontaient le « Léon d'or » ?

La caméra placé sur Hibrid par les bons soins de Reborn, va répondre à cette question. Le petit oiseau jaune c'était d'abord dirigé vers son maître toujours dans la cuisine avec Xanxus, il se posa sur une branche et enregistra la séquence:

_Hey passe moi la bouteille. Ordonna Hibari assit sur un chaise à l'opposé du chef de la Varia qui s'enfilait goulument du bourbon.

_Va crever déchet, je l'a fini.

Cela faisait 15min que Xanxus et Hibari se faisaient tourner les bouteilles d'alcool, celle que tenait Xanxus était la troisième. Ils avaient tous les deux cessés de rechercher le trophée quand Xanxus s'était mit à boire. Le gardien des nuages qui ne tenait pas vraiment l'alcool mais qui voulait se faire obéir, se leva, tituba légèrement et arracha la bouteille des mains de l'autre. Mais il constata que cette dernière est vide. Le japonais n'ayant pas les idées vraiment claire, embrassa Xanxus pour tenter de récupérer quelques goutes de bourbon. Le gardien du ciel Varia, surpris mais étant un peu trop alcoolisé, il ne réagit pas.

_T'avais qu'à me la passer. La prochaine fois, je te mordrais à mort.

Hibird s'envola et se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre cassé, où le Lambo des 10 ans utilisait un pot de fleur comme barrière entre lui et Lussuria qui bavait et semblait bien décidé à en faire son quatre-heures.

_Allez viens là, Mama a envie de jouer !

Le gardien de la foudre frissonna, il utilisa la plante verte comme une arme, repoussant un peu l'autre. Il était bien décidé à ne pas laisser l'autre nécrophile le toucher ! Et surtout, préserver sa virginité de pratiques plus que douteuses.

_Mais j'ai une petite amie, je suis pas de ce bord là !

_Rien à faire !

Au moment où Lussuria repoussait le pot de fleur et se jetait sur Lambo, ce dernier disparut dans un nuage de fumée rose et redevint le Lambo de cette époque. Lussuria étouffa un « oh, mince ! » mais se promit de retenter sa chance à la première occasion.

Le piaf jaune repris son envole et se posa devant une autre fenêtre, qui donnait sur un bureau où Levi et Ryohei étaient installés devant l'ordinateur.

_Dis, tu as un fan club ? Comme Boss, Squalo ou encore votre gardien des nuages.

_J'en sais rien à l'extrême. Dit Ryohei qui se servait rarement d'un ordinateur, pas assez sportif pour lui.

Levi vérifia rapidement sur « Fan Mafia » ou encore sur « Sexy mafieux » et ne trouva aucun fan club pour le boxeur. Le gardien du soleil perdit son sourire et Levi lui annonça par solidarité:

_J'en ai pas non plus.

Les deux s'entre regardèrent, la déception se lisant sur leurs visages.

_C'est extrêmement déprimant.

Puis l'oiseau partit et survola Belphegor et Chrome qui appuyés contre le mur du manoir, le prince ayant voulu un petite pose et faire un peu plus connaissance avec l'illusionniste.

_Se battre en jupe, c'est pas gênant ? Demanda le prince.

_Euh non pas vraiment. Répondit un peu surprise l'adolescente.

_Nan parce que si jamais tu tombes ou un truc du genre on verra ta culotte.

Les joues de la gardienne de la brume rougirent fortement.

_Au moins on risque pas de me confondre avec Mukuro-sama. Et puis...C'est plus sexy. J'aimerais bien avoir un petit copain. Avoua-t-elle.

_Ushishishi, la paysanne veut-elle devenir ma princesse ? Demanda Bel en embrassant la main de la jeune fille, autant sauter sur l'occasion pour tenter sa chance. Il espérait juste qu'elle ne lui remette pas un coup de trident là où ça fait mal. Chrome après une minute de flottement allez répondre oui au gardien de la tempête mais...

_Kufufufu, si tu veux ma petite Chrome, va falloir avoir mon approbation.

Hibird partit en direction du toit où Gokudera essayait de désactiver le mode « annihilation des humains » du Gola Mosca. Le gardien de la tempête Vongola balança une dynamite mais cela ne sembla pas remettre les « idées » en place au robot. Gokudera évita un coup et mit un grand coup de pied dans le ventre du robot. Il jura en sentant la douleur fulgurante dans son pied mais au moins, le robot s'arrêta. Le ventre s'ouvrit et l'italien recula par réflexe mais quel ne fût pas sa surprise quand il vit apparaître une télé:

_Fonction télé activé. Programme mit en route: celui de Xanxus-sama.

Gokudera s'approcha et se demanda mentalement pourquoi un robot de combat était équipé d'une télévision ? Il entendit le générique de la série que regardaient sa sœur et la mère du Juudaime en fin d'après midi.

_Amour, Gloire et Mafia...Chanta le robot reconvertie en télé.

_Ce connard de Xanxus regarde CA ? Pfff...Ahahahahaha ! Explosa de rire le fumeur, ce qui fit peur à l'oiseau. Plus jamais il ne pourra prendre un tant soit peu au sérieux Xanxus.

Le petit oiseau jaune se posa à la fenêtre de la salle de bains du manoir où Yamamoto et Mammon fouillaient la pièce.

_Mais pourquoi j'ai accepté de faire ça sans être payé ? S'interrogea à voix haute l'arcobaleno. Le baseballeur rigola avant de demander:

_Tu économises vraiment sur tout ?

_J'aime l'argent, c'est comme ça depuis aussi loin que je me souvienne. De plus il est très facile d'investir dans les bons placements pour gagner le grelot. Contre rémunération, je peux t'apprendre. Je te ferais un tarif étudiant.

_Je veux bien, j'ai besoin d'un nouvel équipement de baseball.

Après plusieurs explications, le gardien de la pluie vit dans le gardien de la brume Varia, le meilleur professeur d'économie et de finance possible, même si au début il avait un peu de mal à comprendre toutes les subtilités des théories économiques. En plus, il comprenait tout !

_Attend, je ne t'ai pas encore parler des moyens de berner le fiscs.

Le petit oiseau jaune retourna dans le grand salon et Reborn sourit en voyant la bande de la caméra vidéo pleine. Il y avait surement beaucoup, beaucoup d'informations compromettantes.

* * *

Voila merci d'avoir lu ^^. Vous aurez également en dernier chapitre, ce que donne les relations des duos après cette chasse au trésor. See you again !


	6. Le bilan

**Disclaimer**: J'ai eu l'idée bien avant la mangaka ! Non c'est pas vrai ils sont toujours à Akira Amano.

**Note**: voilà le dernier chapitre avant le bilan ! Merci d'avoir suivie ma fic qui est le premier Squalo/Tsuna du fandom ^^ même si il n'est pas très dévellopé. Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture.

* * *

C'était un magnifique jour, le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantaient, des tires enflammés déchiraient le ciel...Hein ?

Et oui en ce magnifique jour d'été à Namimori, la Varia était venus rendre visite aux Vongolas. Xanxus s'était rendu sur le toit du collège pour se battre avec Hibari. Cependant ce n'était pas le genre de combat habituelle...Au bout de quelque minutes on entendit la voix triomphante du préfet de discipline:

_J'ai gagné maintenant fait le ou je te mord à mort.

L'italien grogna mais obéit quand même et embrassa le japonais.

_On est à égalité, on fait la dernière. Ordonna Xanxus en lâchant le plus jeune. Le brun acquiesça avant d'aller chercher une nouvelle bouteille de bourbon dans la caisse qui se trouvait sur un coin du toit. Kyoya posa la bouteille au centre de leurs air de combat et chacun se mit de part et d'autre. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur Dino qui était venus voir son élève:

_Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ? Demanda-t-il sans comprendre pourquoi le toit était jonché de bouteilles d'alcools vides. Il reçut un regard noir de la part des deux combattants. Xanxus le gratifia quand même d'une réponse:

_On fait un jeux, déchet.

_Et c'est quoi les règles ?

_Le premier qui attrape la bouteille, gagne. Si elle est cassée ça ne compte pas. Tous les coups sont permis mais on ne doit pas tuer l'adversaire. Le prix du gagnant est un baiser du perdant. Expliqua l'adolescent.

La mâchoire de Dino se décrocha: il n'aurait jamais crus que Xanxus et Hibari pouvaient se livrer à ce genre de jeux ! Son mignon petit élève...Faudrait qu'il y joue avec lui un jour...

Un tir du chef de la Varia le ramena à la réalité.

_Maintenant dégage, déchet. On a une finale à jouer et je veux gagner.

* * *

Squalo lui était partis voir Tsunayoshi, il s'amusait à faire des comparaisons entre son boss et le jeune Vongola. Sa conclusion: Xanxus et Tsuna étaient plus opposés que l'eau et le feu, la lune et le soleil, le...Bref, plus différent y a pas !

Ils se trouvaient dans le parc et mangeaient une glace. Bien sur Tsuna avait dû faire fasse à un petit problème: le vendeur avait au départ pris Squalo pour une fille et le japonais avait dû le retenir pour qu'il ne refasse par le portrait du vendeur.

Sinon tout allait bien, Tsuna trouvait même les histoires de l'épéiste très intéressantes. Mais comme tout le monde sait, le gardien du ciel a un karma pourris et un chihuahua mal tenus en laisse, surgit comme un horrible monstre devant le japonais.

_Hiiiiii !

Le futur et craint Dixième parrain des Vongola sauta dans les bras du gardien de la pluie Varia qui l'attrapa sans comprendre, complétement étonné par cette réaction.

_Attend, me dis pas que tu as peur de ce truc qui t'arrive tout juste à la cheville ?

Tsunayoshi se sentit mourir de honte mais il ne pouvait pas sans empêcher.

_Oh c'est bon...

Squalo voulut répondre mais la petit chien n'arrêtait pas de japper et ça l'agaçait profondément.

_VOIIIII ! Casse toi le clebs !

Le chien prit peur devant cette voix impressionnante et se sauva. Tsuna le remercia mais Squalo ne put s'empêcher de constater:

_Tu as peur des chihuahuas, quand je pense qu'un seul regard de Xanxus fait fuir des gros molosses spécialement dressés pour tuer.

Le japonais se sentit un peu plus gêné mais pour le cacher il préféra changer de sujet et demanda à l'italien:

_Y a-t-il autre chose de différent entre moi et Xanxus ?

Squalo eut un sourire de requin puis il se pencha sur le gardien du ciel et l'embrassa. Tsuna trop surpris pour réagir mais il trouvait ça, vraiment agréable.

_ Oui, tu as les lèvres plus douce que Xanxus.

* * *

De son côté Yamamoto était devenus le comptable de son club de baseball. Et oui depuis que Mammon lui enseignait l'économie, la finance et les moyens de berner les fiscs, le gardien de la pluie c'était pris d'un certain intérêt sur les finances de son club. Seulement, le japonais voulait également apprendre à l'arcobaleno quelque chose qu'il aimait.

_Allez tu prends la batte et dès que ça fais « youshhh » au moment où je te lance la balle, tu frappes de toute tes forces. Expliqua Yamamoto avec son grand sourire.

L'arcobaleno regarda la batte puis le baseballeur, il était sérieux ?

_Je serais payé ?

Le gardien de la pluie sortie une liasse de billet.

_Tu les auras, si tu fais quelque frappes avec moi.

Mammon regarda l'argent avec intérêt, après tout pourquoi pas ? Il avait bien joué à la marelle avec Bel pour un peu d'argent quand celui ci s'ennuyait.

Le membre de la Varia rata trois balles malgré les encouragements du lanceur. Le problème c'est que Yamamoto, comme à chaque fois qu'il était question de baseball, ne contrôlait pas sa force. Mammon avait donc beaucoup de mal, surtout avec son corps de bébé, a frapper la balle. Le japonais sembla s'en rendre compte et décida de changer de technique:

_Mammon, Commença le brun avant de faire l'ultime lancé, Si tu arrives à toucher cette balle, je triple la somme que je t'ai proposé.

Cela marcha, le feu sacré s'alluma dans les yeux de l'illusionniste et quand la balle arriva, il cria:

_J'AURAIS MON POGNON !

Mammon frappa la balle avec une telle force, qu'il fit un tour sur lui même. Mais la balle s'envola et disparut loin du terrain.

_Ahahaha, home-run !

Le gardien de la brume Varia sourit au baseballeur. C'était...Amusant. Bon maintenant son argent.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Lussuria après avoir perdus de vue son Ryohei-chan, c'était rendus chez le Vongola et ce proposa comme baby-sitter à Nana qui voulait allez chez le coiffeur. La mère de Tsunayoshi fût ravie et confia Lambo et I-Pin au gardien du soleil Vongola. Après avoir joué à plusieurs jeux avec les enfants, Lussuria s'assit sur le canapé pour feuilleter un magasine. Le Bovino courait dans tous les sens mais il trébucha et son bazooka atterrit sur la tête du gardien du soleil qui disparut dans un nuages de fumé rose. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, l'italien se trouvait dans sa chambre froide. Le Varia entendit tambouriner contra la porte d'un de ses frigos:

_Lussuria ! Laisse moi sortir !

L'interpellé alla ouvrir et le Lambo des dix ans plus tard en sortit. Quand il aperçut Lussuria plus jeune, Lambo eut un soupire de soulagement.

_Pour une fois je suis content que mon moi plus jeune est joué avec le bazooka.

_Lambo-chan, qu'est ce que tu faisais dans ce frigo ? Demanda le nécrophile qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi le Bovino était à l'intérieur.

_Toi toi de cette époque à dit qu'il voulait me montrer un truc à l'intérieur mais en faite il m'a coincé à l'intérieur pour que je meurs de froid !

Étrangement cela n'étonna pas vraiment Lussuria que même dans le futur il essaye de faire ça. Après tout, il avait déjà tenté de faite le même coup à Ryohei...

_Va falloir que tu t'y fasse ! J'ai une copine, merde !

_Lambo-chan ton langage !

Le Bovino ne sembla pas se soucier de l'intervention de l'autre et lâcha:

_Mais en plus c'est que t'es infidèle.

_Moi infidèle ? Ah Lambo-chan, ne me dis pas que j'ai enfin trouvé ma perle rare ? Demanda le gardien du soleil avec les yeux en cœur.

Le gardien de la foudre fixa son vis à vis se dandiner comme une jeune fille amoureuse.

_Ouais franchement tu pourrais être un peu plus fidèle à Levi-san, ça fait quand même cinq mois qui vous êtes ensemble.

La mâchoire de Lussuria se décrocha: il était en couple avec...Levi-chan ?

Avant qu'il ne puisse demander d'autre précisions, les effets du bazooka prirent fin. De retours à son époque le Varia était encore un peu sonné par la nouvelle.

_Ne, ne, Lussuria ! Pourquoi tu es tout pale ?

_Vois tu, Mama Lussuria se demande se qui à bien pus lui passer par la tête se jour là.

* * *

D'ailleurs que pouvait donc bien faire le futur petit copain de Lussuria ? Levi se trouvait avec Ryohei dans le club de boxe. Ils étaient entrain de faire des pancartes et une banderole était affiché sur la devanture du club où on pouvait lire: « Marre d'être délaissé ! »

_Tu vas voire, on va réunir tous les mafieux délaissés dans les sondages et manifester. Dit Levi qui venait de finir sa pancarte.

_Oui on va remonter à l'extrême !

En effet depuis qu'ils c'étaient rendus compte que leurs popularités étaient au plus bas, ils avaient décidé de protester. Levi n'aimait d'habitude pas les gens qui ne réfléchissaient pas mais Ryohei était assez intéressant dans son genre.

_Au faite, j'ai demandé à Fuuta qui était les personnes qui alimentaient les fans-clubs.

Le boxeur qui écrivait en lettre rouge: « Vive les boxeurs à l'extrême ! », demanda qui était les gens qui ne les portaient pas dans leurs cœur à l'extrême.

_C'est principalement les fangirls qui déterminent qui est le plus beaux des mafieux.

_Les fangirls ? D'après Gokudera c'est ces filles qui saignent du nez en nous voyant et poussent des hurlements de hystériques à l'extrême. C'est ça ?

Levi hocha la tête, ces filles ( voir des garçons) étaient déterminantes dans leurs côtes de popularité.

_On a formé un club de délaissé mais il faut trouver des membres ainsi que des moyens de remonter dans les sondages.

Ils se mirent à cogiter, oui même Ryohei c'était mis à réfléchir plus de deux secondes. Plusieurs idées fusèrent: diffuser des photos d'eux en maillot de bain, demander à Verde de créer un appareil pour les rendrent beaux, défigurer les beaux gosses...

_Nan ils nous tueraient et même pire il faudrait affronter des fangirsl enragées.

Puis Ryohei eu une idée, il décida d'appeler sa sœur et lui demanda ce qu'elle ferait si, par hasard elle faisait partie d'une équipe de sumo ( comme lui et Sawada), pour remonter sa côte dans des sondages. Quoi de mieux qu'un avis féminin ?

_Alors, elle t'a dit quoi ? Demanda Levi quand Ryohei raccrocha.

_Ben si on est pas spécialement beau, elle tenterait de faire du yaoi avec un autre du club.

_Du yaoi, c'est quoi ?

_J'en sais rien à l'extrême.

* * *

Pendant que les deux autres dissertes sur ce qu'est un yaoi, Bel et Chrome se baladaient dans un parc d'attraction. Le prince avait gagné un gros hiboux en peluche à la jeune femme en explosant les ballons avec ses couteaux. Le pauvre vendeur avait protesté car le gardien de la tempête Varia n'utilisait pas de carabine sauf que le prince le dissuada de faire d'autres commentaires.

Chrome passait une excellente journée: c'était sa première sortie avec un garçon et tout allait bien et même Mukuro semblait avoir laissé sa protégée tranquille pour son premier rendez-vous.

_Ushishishi, allez viens ma princesse on vas faire un tour dans le train fantôme.

_J'aime pas trop...

Le prince passa un bras autours de la taille de la gardienne de la brume Vongola.

_Allons Princesse, tu es dans le monde de la Mafia, ne me dis pas que tu as peur d'un pauvre train fantôme ?

_Un petit peu. Avoua l'illusionniste.

Bel lui fit un sourire rassurent, si il en est capable et l'entraina dans le manège.

Au début ça allez, les cadavres, tarentules et autres ne firent pas trop peur à la jeune femme mais quand le hurlement d'un loup si fit entendre et que des zombies sortirent de leurs tombes, Chrome commença à avoir peur mais le pire fût quand un vampire arriva derrière eux et posa une main sur son épaule. La gardienne hurla et le vampire sourit fière de son coup. Mais fière il le fut beaucoup moins quand il fut tiré vers l'autre passager et qu'un couteaux se retrouva sous sa gorge. Le vampire fit face à un sourire complétement effrayent et se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas continué ses études de droits.

_ Ushishishi, tu as osé faire peur à ma princesse, sale paysan.

_Bel, c'est...C'est bon le tue pas. Dit la jeune femme qui ne voulait pas qu'un meurtre est lieu.

Le prince haussa les épaules et relâcha le pauvre gars qui aller donner se soir même sa démission. Une fois sortie, le prince acheta des pommes d'amour et à la fin de la journée il s'apprêta à embrasser sa princesse, mais...

_Mais c'est quoi ça ?

Le prince écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement derrière sa frange.

_Euh...Un casque intégral de moto. Répondit Chrome.

Elle portait effectivement un casque qui lui recouvrait le visage, empêchant Belphegor de l'embrasser.

__Mukuro-sama, Bel à droit de m'embrasser vous savez._

Elle entendit un « Il ne te souillera point. » dans sa tête et elle eut un sourire mental. Chrome brisa l'illusion et ils purent enfin s'embrasser tranquillement.

* * *

De son côté, Gokudera essayait de trouver toute les fonctions que pouvait faire Gola Mosca. Si ce robot de combat peut contenir une télé, il pouvait bien y avoir d'autre choses intéressantes. Il tâtonnait un peu partout, évitant soigneusement le bouton rouge qui enclenchait le mode « annihilation des humains ». Pourtant au bout d'un petit moment, un message s'afficha et attira l'intention de l'italien.

_ Gokudera Hayato arrêtait de me tripoter, vous allez railler la carrosserie.

L'adolescent fût surpris: depuis quand ce tas de ferraille pouvait parler comme un humain ? Il lâcha le robot et lui demanda:

_T'aurais pas des fonctions intéressante comme la télé ?

_Je ne suis pas autorisé à donner ce genre d'informations.

_Sale de tas de ferraille !

Le gardien Vongola sortit une cigarette et l'alluma mais le robot lui arrache de la bouche pour ensuite l'écraser. Gokudera resta comme un imbécile pendant deux secondes avant de se mettre à hurler:

_Connard ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? C'était ma dernière !

Un nouveau message s'afficha:

_La fumé des cigarettes est très mauvaise pour mes filtres.

Gokudera fulminait, après ce connard d'Hibari, cet abrutie de tête de gazon, c'était maintenant ce tas de ferraille qui allait l'empêcher de fumer !

Soudain un « bip » retentit et Gokurera vit le Gola Mosca affichait:

_Machine à laver terminer. Programme en route: sèche linge.

Le gardien de la tempête rigola: la Varia se servait même du robot pour laver leurs vêtements. Il se demandait si le gardien des nuages Varia contenait également un frigo, franchement ça ne l'étonnerait pas.

_Dis moi, tu contiendrais pas un frigo aussi ?

Le Gola Mosca ne répondit pas et le jeune continua de le questionner et finalement il obtint une réponse:

_Je te cause plus.

_Hein ?

_Tu m'as traité de tas de ferraille alors je te cause plus.

Le Vongola soupira: il était tombé sur le seul robot susceptible de cette planète.

* * *

Voila ! Merci d'avoir lu ! Au plaisir de vous revoir ! Lussuria qu'est ce que tu fais avec ce tabouret ? Pourquoi t'accroche une corde ? Bon laissez moi des reviews pendant que je vais empêcher Lussuria de se pendre. See you again pour mes prochaines fics !


End file.
